


just don't tell anyone

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [87]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: As long as May doesn't tell anyone, Steven will keep showing her how proud he is.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Commissions [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	just don't tell anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those grooming champion commissions! Glad I finally got a chance to work on this one.

Steven isn’t  _ that _ much older than her. He may be  _ too old _ for her, but the age difference really isn’t all that great. It’s just that May is too young for him, that May is too young in general, but if she has a chance to grow up a bit, the age difference won’t be a big deal at all. It’s just that she doesn’t want to wait anymore, and let her chance pass her by.

And the thing is, she thinks that he feels the same way. She thinks that Steven doesn’t care about the way things might look, and that he wants to be in her life  _ now _ , regardless of how young she still is. For someone like May, who has been looking for any sort of stability, any sort of  _ something _ to hold onto, having someone like Steven take an interest in her is exactly what she needs.

He says he believes in her and he says he is proud of her, and sometimes, she thinks he’s close to saying that he loves her. How could she step back  _ now _ , when she’s so close to having everything she’s ever wanted? How could she let him go now, just because she’s a little too young?

~X~

She thinks that the first thing anyone would notice about Steven is how handsome he is. He’s the kind of man who seems like he has everything- money, looks, and to top it all off, he’s the current champion, which means that he must be strong and smart too. Once she gets to know him, she finds out that he’s very nice as well, and wonders how one man can be so perfect.

It’s inevitable that she develops a crush on him, but Steven humors her more than most adults do, causing her feelings to grow and her hopes to be set high. May really likes him, but she knows her reasons for that go a bit deeper than his supposed perfection. She’s young, but she isn’t stupid, and she knows that she has a pretty big reason to allow herself to get so easily attached to an older man that pays a lot of attention to her.

Eventually, without meaning to, she tells Steven about her father, and rather than saying that she doesn’t understand how hard it is to be an adult, that he’s busy but he still cares, that she shouldn’t be so ungrateful, Steven listens. What’s more, he takes her side, which is something that no adult has ever done before.

Steven understands her, she decides early on, and that’s when she begins to fall for him. He understands her and he supports her, and when she confesses to feeling happiest when he listens to her, he tells her that he will always be there for her, no matter what. Though he isn’t her father, he manages to fill that void all too easily.

~X~

The first time he kisses her, there is still a voice in the back of her mind that she hasn’t managed to silence yet, a voice that tells her he’s too old for her, that there’s no good reason for an adult to want to kiss some kid like her. That voice speaks up a lot, the closer she and Steven get, because she’s been warned about people like him, and she shouldn’t be naive enough to fall into that sort of trap.

She reasons with herself, saying that Steven isn’t like that. Just because he’s older than her doesn’t mean he’s anything like those sorts of men; he’s handsome and caring, and has never offered her anything other than companionship, a shoulder to cry on when she needs it. What he feels for her is the same as what she feels for him.

Steven kisses her and she kisses him back, then he holds her and apologizes, and she tells him that he doesn’t have to be sorry. He says that she doesn’t understand, which frustrates her for a moment. Why would he kiss her and then turn around and say something like that, something like the rest of the adults who have let her down before?

“I just mean,” he says, “that I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she promises him.

~X~

Steven isn’t like that, but she can understand why someone else might think that. If someone were to look at it from the outside, it would look like that, like he was taking advantage of her, rather than taking care of her. That is why they can’t tell anyone, why he tells her over and over again that she can’t tell  _ anyone _ about this. She’s gotten to a point where Steven is the only consistent person in her life, so she reminds him often that she doesn’t even have anyone to tell.

May is scared at first, when he says he can help her feel really good. She isn’t as much of a child as he seems to think, when he uses terms like that. By now, she knows what happens when she touches herself, and knows more about sex than he gives her credit for. But she’s still scared when he first starts to bring it up, because for a split second, she wonders if she’s wrong about him, if he  _ is _ like that, just using her.

Steven assures her that he only wants to make  _ her _ feel good. She’s made him so proud lately that he wants to reward her in some way, he wants to show her just how proud she is, just as long as she promises not to tell anyone about this. If it’s all for her, then she knows that he isn’t simply using her, and feels foolish for thinking otherwise for even a second.

And if he’s proud of her, then she will let him do whatever he wants. All she wants is for someone to be proud of her, all she wants is for Steven to show her how proud she’s made him. When all’s said and done, she wants to make him even more proud, and before he asks, she promises that she won’t tell anyone about  _ this _ either.

~X~

They move quickly from that point. At first, he touches her, showing her how it’s supposed to be done and making her feel better than she’s ever felt. In return, she uses her hands and her mouth to pleasure him, to earn more praise from him. He pats her on the head while she sucks him off, telling her how  _ proud _ he is, and May would gladly do this forever.

At first, that’s all they do, but it isn’t long before she thinks she’s ready for more, before Steven is assuring her that she is, that it will only hurt a little bit and then she’ll feel even better, that he will be so proud of her if she can just endure it the first time. And, most of all, she needs to remember that she can’t tell anyone.

“I don’t know why you keep saying that,” she says. “I promised you I wouldn’t, and I wouldn’t ever break a promise to you. I…”

“That’s because you’re a good girl, May. You’re such a good girl, and I’m so proud of you. You’re  _ my _ girl, you know that?”

She’s so happy to be called his girl that she knows, then and there, that she must have made the right decision. He may be too old for her, or she may be too young, for him or for anyone else, but she’s made the right decision. She loves him, and she’s going to tell him someday, maybe soon. Maybe then, she can tell him just how important he is, that he’s more than just a boyfriend to her, and maybe then he might let her treat him as a father as well.

The last part, she isn’t as sure about. A part of her worries that Steven might think it’s weird, but he’s understood her so well so far that she pushes that worry aside. Beyond that, there’s the worry of what others might think, but nobody knows about them, and nobody ever has to know. He makes her promise again and again not to tell anyone, and she never plans to.

Everything can continue just like this, perfect forever, just as long as she doesn’t tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
